Bionicle:Kanohi Dragon tales
by Zanondalf1992
Summary: The Turaga and Toa nuva are in their greatest adventure yet! After getting caught in a hurricane the Toa and Turaga find themselves on the continent of Alagaesia


Bionicle:

The Kanohi Dragon

Tales

Chapter 1

A vacation

turned deadly

A typhoon was the last thing Tahu wanted to head into but at least it was better than that group of tarkava that was following course this was suppose to be the Toa Nuva and Turaga's 's been a week since the matoran returned to Metru Nui and Turaga Dume decided that it was time for the Toa Nuva and Turaga to have a vacation and to check on the bohrok swarms that were now cleansing the island of Mata leaving Mata Nui they got attacked by wild rahkshi then a mutant Kane-Ra,now the Tarkava pack and typhoon" how about you use that Typhoon and get rid of the Tarkava!"yelled Tahu"Already tried brother this storm is not seems like someone else is controlling it!"answered Gali"Mata Nui!Look!"yelled Turaga Whenua and everyone looked and there was a giant portal dragging their boat into it.

" happen?"Asked Kopaku to Turaga Matau"The fire spitter's forgot the number one rule about being a fire toa-hero:Never under any circumstances should they be driving the boat!"said Turaga Matau in a strange voice"If you forgot Matau you were the one driving the boat to Metru Nui that first time during the Visorak invasion."reminded Nokama"Whoa you guys are toa!"said Pohatu"And we're back in Toa Mata forms!"said Onua"This day is getting weirder and weirder!"said Onewa

"Well we know that the Great Spirit has somthing on his why would he give us our Toa Mata and Toa Metru forms."said Vakama"Well I don't know about you but I'm thinking about finding some matoran"said Tahu"You don't have to wait too long cause they're coming!Toa by the look of it"said Kopaku suddenly twelve creatures appeared.

Chapter 2

The Strangers

Captain Roran couldn't believe his him and and his men were twelve giant skeletal creatures"Carn are these golems magical?"asked Roran to his second-in-command"No there is nothing magical about them."answered the wizard"Hello strange toa!Tell me what are you and your brothers and where are we?"said the one of the red ones carrying a broadsword and wearing a helmet with three scratches on either sides"What are Toa?'asked Roran"Ahaha!We are toa-heroes brave one so are you!"said a green one with a axe and a smiling mask"Lets get down to introductions shall we:I'm Gali toa of water and this is my mentor toa Nokama."said Gali"I'm Pohatu toa of stone and this is Onewa my mentor."said Pohatu"I'm Onua toa of earth and this is my mentor Whenua."said Onua"I'm toa-hero Lewa of wind-air and this is my mentor-teacher Matau."said Lewa"I'm Kopaku toa of ice and this is my mentor Nuju"said Kopaku icily"And I'm the toa of fire Tahu and this is my mentor Vakama"said Tahu"I'm are you near the Varden?"said Roran"What is Varden?"asked Onua.

"The Varden defend the defenseless people of Alageisia from a tyrant."Said Carn"Then lead us to your turaga...er...elders."said Nuju"Follow us."said with that the Toa and humans made their way back to the varden"Sorry we don't have enough steeds with us for you toa."said Carn"OHOHOHO!Toa Carn we have a way that is faster than your each have the Kanohi Kakama:The great mask of speed!"said the toa of stone and with that the other elven strangers changed their masks to the same type as Pohatu's"What magic is this?"asked Carn"It's not magic I will tell you all once we have met Turaga be silent for enemies are near allow us toa to deal with them."and with that the toa jumped to action.

Chapter 3

Battles and rahi

The toa leapt into battle like a skilled pack of Roran's point of veiw the strangers were ready for anything the fire toa...Tahu was the best fighter a spellcaster tried to use a fire spell against him yet the flames didn't harm him in fact he absorbed the fire killing the magician instantly this in fact suprised Carn leading him to think about these new toa defeated the empire soldiers quicker than anyone except for Eragon and Saphira.

After the battle the toa gathered the bodies and then burned them silently then they joined the Varden they stopped for camp the toa then began their tales,they were strange yet colorful"We will tell you the tales of the toa once we are at Fienster Nui.I'll take first watch."said Whenua.

At dawn the toa and varden reached Fienster"Halt who goes there?"asked a guard"Captain Roran of the Varden with allies."

"Hold on the gates jammed!"yelled the guard as he tried to open suddenly one of the strangers a black one with three claws on each hand punched the gate open the gate with one hand which shocks all the people around"How did you do that there was no magic?"asked a young man with angular angles on his face"With the Kanohi Paraki young toa."said the black warrior_"Eragon whats the matter?"_asked Saphira_"The strangers are strong their minds are the strongest i've seen not even your mind's not this strong Saphira."_said Eragon in his Saphira's point of view the stranger's were strange and powerful like strong rivals of from Eragon's point of view the strangers were powerful he'll have to be careful although Roran trusts them maybe they're not spies for Galbatorix.

"So you're Toa Eragon I'm Tahu a toa of me see your sword toa." said the warrior"Alright."said the boy as he drew his sword Brisingr and gave it to Tahu"Perfectly balanced."said Tahu as he tests the sword suddenly he cuts a iron statue of Galbatorix in half"Sharpest weapon i've seen since my lets see if it can take the heat."said Tahu as he lifted the sword and shot a large amount of fire into the sky from Brisingr"How did you do that?"asked the boy"By being a fire toa I'm able to unleash the blade's potential every fire toa can do this and more."said Tahu as he gave Eragon his sword back.


End file.
